


Slave of Mine

by FleaBee



Series: Too Many Challenges [5]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gambling, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mentions Series X ep Entangled, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Rimmer was right, his gambling was getting out of control. It took losing himself to realise just how bad his problem was.





	Slave of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Found a 100 prompt drabble challenge over at tumblr that just fit Red Dwarf perfectly. I could not keep myself to drabbles so have ended up with a mix of oneshots and multichapters (that were supposed to be short but aren't.) Not sure if I will do all of them at this stage but going to start posting the ones that I have finished over this month.
> 
> Prompt 34: You work for me. You are my slave.  
> https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge

What had he got himself into this time! His drinking and gambling were getting out of hand Rimmer had said, but that was only because he'd lost Rimmer in a gambling match and the hologram didn't want to let it go. Every single time said hologram had an opportunity he would bring it up that Lister had lot him in a gambling bet.

He hadn't meant to lose Rimmer. Thought it had been a joke bet. But it turned out that GELFs and BEGGs didn't care if you were a hologram or human. If you bet and lost you bet and lost and it wasn't losing Rimmer that had taught him that, it was losing himself. Maybe, just maybe Rimmer had a point that his gambling was getting out of control. He'd been so desperate to win everything back. The much needed supplies that he's lost so easily. Was so confident that he would win the next round that he'd placed his own life on the line. That had been a big mistake, the BEGG had been waiting for him to bet himself and he'd lost badly. He was now the brand new prisoner of the BEGG he'd lost to.

"Hey man, maybe we can sort something out," Lister said trying to think his way out of the mess he'd got himself into. He wasn't even sure if the others would come and get him. Rimmer would tell him that it was his own stupid fault. Cat only cared about himself and without him around to bribe the Cat with shinnies he wouldn't help. And Kryten would be upset but also point out that Lister had lost himself fair and square and to take him back would be wrong.

"Puny human," the BEGG said in a gruff voice.

At least he'd lost himself to one of the few who could speak English. He would've been even more in trouble if he'd lost himself to one that couldn't talk. He only knew enough of the GELF language to get himself out of trouble and to gamble. Kryten would be upset if he knew how much of the language Lister knew with the little he could speak so he tried to keep it to himself that he could speak the language. An upset Kryten just wasn't worth it. It wasn't as fun making Kryten upset as it was making Rimmer upset, oh how he loved to stir and upset Rimmer. Lived to stir up Rimmer.

Rimmer would be upset that it was another language on the list that Lister knew that Rimmer didn't. The hologram just couldn't learn new languages as much as he tried and Lister knew that he'd spent years trying out different languages hoping that something would stick. Lister didn't know if that was a result of being a hologram and he couldn't learn new knowledge or if it was something that he would never be able to learn anyway, like anything related to maths, not that you could tell Rimmer he had a problem with numbers. He'd deny that he constantly muck his numbers up every single time and ignored Lister and Kryten every time they brought it up. The smeg head was already a Navigation Officer, he didn't need a smegging piece of paper to do his job. They didn't care only Rimmer did.

"Human," the BEGG addressed him. Lister blinked to focus realising that he hadn't heard a word. He'd got stuck in a loop about think of Rimmer's problems instead of his own. That had been happening a lot more frequently these days.

"You are my slave, you do as I say, slave." The Begg said in a firm tone.

Lister was still hung over from the drinking he'd done the night before, and the BEGGs voice was giving him a headache.

"I don't really do the slave thing, sorry," Lister apologised. "If you excuse me I'll just take my things and start heading home."

The BEGG laughed at him. "You lost the right to make your own decisions slave when you lost to me. You will make sex slave for my daughter."

"Daughter, what type of father gets their daughter a sex slave? Any chance of winning myself back my freedom? While I love sex, I don't exactly do the sex slave thing. I do the work thing even less than the sex thing." Lister asked with a dim slim chance of hope. He doubted that the BEGG would tell him how he could free himself.

"You cannot win yourself back; however, I may let your friend have the chance to win you back," the BEGG said. "Or make a trade, the sexy hologram for yourself. I keep sexy hologram for me."

"What is it with you lot and Rimmer? He's not sexy in the slightest." Lister just could not see it, well maybe a little. Rimmer had a somewhat toned body under that tunic. The BEGGS, however, seemed to be obsessed with him without seeing what was under the tunic.

"Sexy womanly legs. Hologram is the prettiest thing this side of the galaxy, and I like pretty things," The BEGG answered as if it was the most simple thing.

Lister didn't see what they thought was so sexy about Rimmer's legs. And Rimmer pretty? Then again they were a hairy species that weren’t much to look at. Maybe they liked Rimmer’s large hunker of a nose and his hairless body besides his mop of curls on his head. Rimmer didn't even have much in the way of leg hair. Lister had thought the first time he saw Rimmer in his jogging gear that he shaved his legs, but a closer look revealed that he just had fine pale leg hair that some woman would kill for.

"How will they win me back or trade if I'm stuck here?" Lister asked. Maybe he'd be allowed to return to the Red Dwarf and escape like he did last time. He didn't particularly like the idea of having his love spuds taken hostage with a bomb again.

He was very disappointed when this beg brought out a monitor and phone for him to call the Red Dwarf. There was no escaping this time.

He dialled the room code for his and Rimmer's shared room hoping that Kryten was the one to pick up and not Rimmer. Rimmer would just gloat at him, and he'd have no chance in hell of freeing himself then.

Rimmer's flared nostrils and smug attitude told him he was in for gloating before he'd even spoken a word. He didn't have any luck this time.

"Ah Listy, Listy, Listy. I told you not to go out drinking with BEGGs last night. What trouble have you got yourself into this time? You better not have lost me in a bet again." Rimmer sounded hurt at the thought of being lost in a bet again.

Lister smiled trying to show that everything was fine despite the fact it wasn't.

"So you didn't lose me, what did you lose this time?" Rimmer insisted seeing right through him.

"I lost myself in a bet and am now a slave to the BEGG here who's name I can't pronounce," Lister admitted with a sigh just waiting for the smug grin from Rimmer. "He's said there is a way for you to get me back."

The smug grin never came or the I told you so about his gambling problem. Rimmer just let out a heavy sigh before talking. “I’ll help on one condition that I am not going to tell you until we get back to the Red Dwarf.”

Lister not at all surprised Rimmer would use winning him back to his advantage.

 

That evening as they were lying in the bunk rooms Rimmer couldn't help rubbing his hands with glee that he'd won Lister back. He'd cheated without getting caught, the end result was Lister was free which was the only thing that acutally mattered.

"What are you thinking about?" Lister asked with concern. He didn't like the way Rimmer was looking in his direction.

"Oh Listy, you are not going to like it. This will teach you a lesson in gambling."

"And what's that?" Lister could already guess what the hologram was thinking.

"You work for me now, milado. You're still a slave. I own you. That mean's as your rightful owner and your shift leader and as Acting Superior Commanding Officer of the ship there is no way that you can get around listening to what I say." Rimmer gleefully sang.

"Smeg off Rimmer, I didn't listen to you when you were my shift leader what makes you think I'm going to listen to you now that I'm your slave? It doesn't change anything." Lister replied, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and turning on his favourite movie to relax to just to annoy the hologram.

After several moments Lister took in a long drag of his cigarette and looked over to Rimmer who hadn't done a thing. He'd just sat in his seat at the table and opened up his book and started to read.

"Thanks' man, I really appreciate that you came back for me and even more surprised that you won."

"You'd do the same for me if I were the one to lose myself in a bet," Rimmer said quietly. Something that Rimmer wouldn't admit often.

"Yeah man, I would. Not that you would lose yourself in a bet," And it was true. Over the years they'd done a lot for one another so he didn't know why he was convinced himself that Rimmer wouldn't help him when he'd helped many times over the years.

"You're still my slave," Rimmer said not looking over from his book.

“If you really wanted me as a sex slave so much you just needed to ask. I would have slept with you without being your slave, you get off on that thing don't you, you kinky sod,” Lister said in a teasing suggestive tone that had Rimmer dropping his book.


End file.
